


In a Galaxy Far Far Away...

by un_original_ity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, i'm so full of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_original_ity/pseuds/un_original_ity
Summary: Okay, so I wrote this a few months ago, after having a long conversation with a friend about who's who in the Hogwarts AU of Star Wars. This is what came of it...





	

There wasn't a soul in the entire school that hasn't heard of the legendary trio. The three Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin students that banded together for years of adventures and insanity.

The strong Gryffindor witch, scarf flying behind her as she walks. The slytherin with a constant grin on his face, following close behind her but not too close, he doesn't want to seem too eager. And the Hufflepuff, who is actually the Gryffindor's brother, but no one would've guessed. He lost his tie a lifetime ago, but most of the professors have given up on scolding the boy, he's always off on the next adventure, too busy to notice. The trio weren't always alone, especially the Slytherin boy. He and a Hufflepuff were joined at the hip most of the time, the mammoth of a friend speaking something only a few really understood. And then there were the two Ravenclaws that kept close by, occasionally helping the group out when they were in a little bit of a problem.

* * *

 

No one expected the quiet, lanky boy to be sorted into Slytherin, even if his father was one of the most memorable Slytherin's.

He had a look of distaste on his face as he slouched over to the table, quickly joined by a ginger with a resting bitch face and a silent-yet-extremely-deadly blonde. It took him a while to get out of his mopey state, always wanting to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but the pair pulled him out of it and he became a completely new person, calling himself Kylo as his as his Slytherin tie hung loosely from his thin neck, a grip on the control of the school, keeping the pureblood students at the top of the food chain.

The moment people laid eyes on the girl, they felt the aura of confidence and strength she had. It was obvious to everyone that she would be sorted into Gryffindor, you could feel the warmth of the girl, radiating from her as she smiled.

The awkward Hufflepuff boy was a surprise to everyone. He kinda came out of the blue, but no one was really complaining about it. He had a charm about him, no one could resist the boy that was wearing all the wrong uniform. The second day of school, he came into class wearing a Gryffindor tie, being told by some sixth years that he was _totally_ supposed to be wearing it.

As the dashing, charismatic boy walked through the halls of the school, people couldn't help but take a second look. He had a charisma to him that most people didn't quite have, he knew what he was doing at all times. Every other first year was certain that the boy would be in Gryffindor, he was so strong, but the room went silent as the Sorting Hat called out Slytherin. As the title came out, the grin almost fell off Poe Dameron's face. Almost. But he stood up with the same confidence as before and slowly, hesitantly took a seat at the Slytherin benches.

* * *

 

Kylo, Hux and Phasma had a tight leash around the school as sixth years by the time the new first years came around. As Rey stepped off the train, backpack slung over her small shoulders, she saw three Slytherins walk in a triangle formation with about six second years carrying their stuff (and their own) to the dorms. With a shaky breath out, she held on to the straps of her bag and followed the crowds to the main hall where every new student was sorted.

Rey was one of the first students to be sorted, a bright smile on her face as she bounced up to the stage. She watched excitedly as everyone else began to be sorted, watching their faces and their reactions as their houses were called out. Most people were just excited to be there, but some couldn't hide the slight disagreement on their faces. Like that one boy in Slytherin. Rey was going to make it her job to find the poor boy and try to make it at least a little alright.

One of the last people to be called up was an awkward boy, who managed to trip over his own feet and barrel roll up to the stage. Most Slytherin initiates just snickered, but Rey gave him an enougraing smile as he looked around the room. No one was really surprised as Finn was sorted into Hufflepuff, he was a really awkward kid, they all expected him to fail and drop out sooner or later, but Rey gave him a smile and a small thumbs up as he walked back over to the Hufflepuff table, where most initiates had strated up a conversation about school rumors.

It was already shaping up to be a long, eventful year for Rey, Poe, Finn and Kylo. Though they didn't realise at the time, they would cross each others paths many times, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a few months ago, after having a long conversation with a friend about who's who in the Hogwarts AU of Star Wars. This is what came of it...


End file.
